


目

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 原作走向, 高杉死亡。
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 据说人的眼睛可以将看到的景物存储起来。
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki & Takasugi Shinsuke, Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 2





	目

“小银，”神乐趴在沙发上，试图用脚去够对面宿醉未醒的白发天然卷，“据说人的眼睛可以将看到的景物存储起来哦。比如对着醋昆布看久了再闭上眼睛，眼皮里面还会栩栩如生地映出醋昆布的影像噢。”  
沉浸在低气压中的男人一动不动。  
“喂，你到底有没有听人家说话啊颓废大叔！”  
一个飞踢过后，银时顶着冒烟的头顶坐了起来。  
“我只是没动好吗我有在听啊！”银时恨不得拿什么堵住那张阻止自己补眠还喋喋不休的嘴。“不就是用眼睛存储景象什么的吗？这都是用来欺骗你这种思春期小鬼的啦，有这闲工夫还不如给银桑倒一杯草莓牛奶。”  
神乐放弃和这个早就不知少男心为何物的大叔交流，转而跑向正怀一颗少男心的新八。

和高杉一起在船上的日子里，银时时常想起神乐说的话。  
他躺在舱内，转过头看着倚在窗边的高杉。  
拆掉绷带的高杉添了几分柔和。海上凉凉的风吹得快要陷入补眠的银时清醒过来。身旁的高杉从刚才就没有变过姿势，他斜靠在窗棂上，看着望不到头的大海。  
银时有时会怀疑，其实自己从未看清过高杉所注视的景象，即使高杉道自己是最了解他的人，他道对方是另一个自己。他们到底是能够痛快战斗上一场的死敌还是坐在同一间教室里打打闹闹的同伴，也许二者兼有之，也许比这复杂得多。  
海风吹得高杉的刘海微微扬起，银时转头，看到了那只紧紧闭着的左眼。  
眼皮上的伤疤已经淡得几乎看不见，银时几乎快要想不起高杉双眼完好的日子。然而回忆的线一旦被捉住尾巴，就能牵出千丝万缕。  
即使他的眼光总是放在当下，可这并不意味着银时对过去毫无怀念，也许正如陇所说，他是过去的亡灵。他想念还未蜕变成野兽的高杉，想念贸然冲进松下私塾来找他比试剑术的紫发少年，想念被自己抢了甜食狠狠瞪自己一眼的同窗。  
银时微不可察地叹口气，直直地躺了下去。他看着高杉垂下的腿，突然萌生了想用脚触碰对方的冲动，就像小时候自己无聊时做的那样，虽然高杉总会踹回来。  
干嘛？  
没什么。  
无聊。  
现在还会是这样的对话吗？  
下一秒，银时想也不想地抬起脚，蹭了蹭高杉悬在空中的小腿。高杉的体温很低，触感还是像小时候一样舒服。  
也许并不是“没什么”才做的。他脑中直觉般闪过这个念头。  
高杉转头看着银时。橙红的落日映在高杉的脸上，平日里写满嘲讽与仇恨的脸似乎缓和了许多，银时甚至看到对方弯起了嘴角，只是转瞬即逝，让他不得不怀疑那是否只是恰好的情境下自己的臆想。  
他脑海中突然出现了一个声音，像涨潮的海水，洗去他脑子里其他的想法。“他记得。”  
“干嘛？”  
“唔……没什么。”  
银时的心情像是刮开彩票的前一秒，生生给自己制造出了也许是不必要的期待。  
“无聊。”  
他清清楚楚地看到对方勾起嘴角，朝自己露出了暌违十几年的笑容。  
瞬间的欣喜包裹了他，他不敢断定他们能够回到从前，只是好歹能拥有片刻的宁静。  
刨去自己在他眼前杀掉了老师这一点。  
即使清楚地明白无论是谁都会做出同样的选择，银时总是对高杉怀了一份愧疚，对于那是印在他浅浅的左眼皮下的最后景象。  
那是他私心藏在心中不愿与人说的角落，仿佛怀揣珍宝的窃贼，无法公之于众，却也不需要。  
他的一生波澜壮阔，拥有过旁人所艳羡的美好，也经历过将自己的世界撕裂成两半的恨意。爱恨与苦痛都到了极致，能够留下给对方的也不过一两份私心，在清冷的月夜以此来熨帖在空荡荡的胸口。  
银时猛地坐起身，从地板上站了起来，坐到了高杉对面。他将两条腿都伸直搁在床边，脚后跟将将架在高杉的大腿上。见对方没有什么反应，银时便向后一靠，放松下来。  
海上的落日很美，余晖将海水染成了金黄色，二人静静地瞧着，都没有说话。  
银时相信这时候就算是经过的天使也会感叹气氛的和谐。  
只是他此时还未明白高杉的计划。  
他动动脚，像是无聊的孩子在要求家长的关注。  
“银时，”高杉悠悠吐出一口烟，转头看着不安分的银时。  
“有时我会迷惘活下去的意义。若我真的毁灭了这个世界，那么我还剩下什么？我要带着什么活下去？复仇的快感真能让我心中的野兽停止破坏吗？谁敢保证空虚不会让我永无止境地破坏？的确，让你和老师痛苦的是这个世界，可你们无论如何都活在这个世界上，即使毁灭，也不过是再重建，谁又能保证这是个更好的世界呢？”  
银时陷入了沉思。他目光所及之处从一开始就与桂和高杉不一样。他愿意为了明天的早饭而战斗也不愿为了国家，为了大义而牺牲。桂曾无数次试图说服他加入攘夷志士的行列，可他清楚地明白自己要什么，现在和过去无数个时刻一样，或许没有比现在更加清楚的时刻。  
他想要和高杉一起。一分憧憬，两分羁绊，三分私心，剩下的全是与他一道的陪伴。  
也有刀斩不断的东西，也有要留住的人，也有想让他感受到美好的私心。  
“即使我和你现在是为了老师，我也说过，我稍微变得坦率了些。”  
“可别死了，银时。”

时至今日，银时方才明白高杉那日语气中丝毫不沉重的嘲讽与轻松。  
他低头看着怀里的高杉，突然很想揍他一顿。  
狠狠地。  
他明白非这样不可，可情感不归理智调配。  
“你不仅保护了松阳……还保护了我。”  
眼前的紫发男人艰难地勾起嘴角，露出一个真心的笑容。  
“总不能让你……再一次斩杀老师了。”  
这样吗？可是即使是银时，也不愿要这样的付出。  
“与老师相比，我更容易下手一些吧？”  
“……是啊。”  
当然不是。怎么会呢？银时感觉自己的鼻子像是被谁打了一拳，控制不住地变酸，可他控制着不让自己掉下一滴泪。  
他东拉西扯地说着，从初见面就互相痛殴，到高杉多年不变的身高，好像现在不说以后就没有机会一样。  
真心话总是在不经意间说出。  
“哪怕只有我们剑锋相对次数的一半也好，”银时的声音里藏着不易察觉的颤抖，只是此时也无人顾得上展示真心是否软弱，“我也想与你…推杯换盏一番啊。”  
他们为数不多的几次心平气和地喝酒，是在攘夷间隙。辰马那家伙总说什么武士也需要放假，硬是拉着他们去喝花酒。说是花酒，真正风流的也只有他自己罢了。有好几次银时都是与高杉和桂喝了一整晚的酒。假发那家伙酒量差，总是喝了倒头就睡。说到底清醒的也只有自己和高杉。  
二人默不作声地喝酒，即使不做什么，也令人心安。

“快点走吧，你的内心才不空虚。”  
“银时……”  
“我这只瞎掉的左眼…那一日，最后看见的光景一直烙印在我的这只左眼中，直到现在。”  
对不起。对不起，高杉。  
“我…你那副郁闷的表情，我用我的左眼看到今天都已经看厌烦了。”  
高杉努力睁大右眼，却还是只能隐隐绰绰地描摹出银时的脸，他努力地看进那双赤红的眼睛，似乎想将一切留在眼中。  
“直到我的右眼闭上为止…”高杉的声音轻的不像那个令敌人闻风丧胆的鬼兵队总督，“可别再给我看你那丧气的脸了。”  
银时努力扯起嘴角，对着高杉微笑。  
太好了，虽然我这张脸不甚美观，总还是比老师的死好上那么一点吧。只是如果可以，我希望你记住的不是我的脸，也不是老师，甚至不是任何人，我想要你带着完好的眼睛，注视这个美好又罪恶的世界，那样，事情是不是会不一样？  
“高杉…”银时狠狠吞下一口唾沫，“在地狱洗干净脖子等我吧，”眼前变得越来越模糊。糟糕，忍住眼泪原来是这么难的事。  
“我不会让你乘胜逃脱的，下次…我一定会赢你！”  
“呵……”高杉眼神已有些涣散，嘴角却一直含着笑，银时从来没有见过让他这样痛的笑容，像是冬天的冷空气，冻得他五脏六腑都在颤抖。  
“求之…不得。”  
高杉闭上眼睛的一刹那，银时还是没能控制住饱和的眼眶，大滴的泪水落在高杉的脸上，洗去了尘土。  
他紧紧地抱住高杉，也许已经有些迟，也许对方会不情愿地挣脱。他多么希望高杉狠狠地肘击自己，嘲笑他的软弱。若能成真，他愿意一辈子都不拥抱眼前的人。  
可是高杉一动不动地任他抱着。柔软的紫色头发擦着银时的脸颊，带着体温的肌肤好像在说他还没有失去，可是他原来早就接受了这样的结局。  
他不后悔配合对方的计划，亦未对他拼上性命拯救老师的行为生出半分不满，他只是恨自己，恨优柔寡断，恨犹豫不决，即使客观条件将他限制于无法动弹的重重蛛丝中。

高杉，烙印在你双眼的都是我啊。真对不起，让你看了那么久丧气的脸。但是你看，至少你也能记住我的微笑，即使它没能显出我平时帅气的万分之一，可是这是我此生最最真挚的笑容了。这样说或许有些卑鄙，可我真开心你能够记住我，能用右眼将我的笑容储存起来。  
到最后也没能向你说出我的私心啊。不过你也一样吧，再怎么坦诚也还是你。  
虽然迟一点，但我们依然可以相见。  
可别忘记那个抢你甜食的笨蛋。

**Author's Note:**

> 是看太宰治的《女生徒》得到的灵感，“据说人的眼睛可以将看到的景物存储起来。”  
> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
